


Everything

by anonomoose21



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Weddings, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonomoose21/pseuds/anonomoose21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Ellie attend a wedding together. Post season 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing! I can't believe there aren't more Broadchurch stories, I keep wanting to read more but I feel like I've read all of them. I'm going to assume I'm not alone here, so I decided to do a little something of my own! Please leave some comments and kudos, they are always appreciated :D  
> Sorry for OOC tendencies, I've only seen each episode once.  
> Story title inspired by the song Everything by Michael Bublé.

“I don’t think they’re coming.” Ellie said as she observed the crowd around them.

“Give them time.” Alec said, leaning back in the white wooden chair.

“Alec, they weren’t at the ceremony, what makes you think they will come to the reception?” Ellie stared dubiously at him, taking a sip from the champagne she had finally accepted from one of the waiters walking around.

“Because everyone likes parties.” Alec grimaced as the words fell from his mouth. 

“Not everyone.” Ellie mumbled under her breath, glancing at a severely out of place Hardy beside her. He is wearing his usual work attire, a rumpled suit with dark colors. Ellie thought back to their argument before they had arrived. 

_“You’re wearing_ _that_ _?” Ellie questioned with wide eyes._

_“What’s wrong with this?” He looked confused, and looked down at himself._

_Ellie stared, there really wasn't anything wrong with it; a black suit with a white button-down underneath and a black tie. He looked a bit more formal but still the exact same Alec Hardy she works with on a daily basis._

_“Why do you get to wear your everyday clothes and I have to wear this?” Ellie grumbled petulantly and swiped her hand across her flowing, blue dress dramatically._

_She didn't need to be looking at Alec to know he rolled his eyes. “You know why, Miller. You can’t show up to a wedding in a business suit.”_

_Ellie sighed in exasperation and walked to the car._

The wedding is large and full of radiant colors and flowers. A lot of white for furniture settings and kitchenware, the flowers and other garnishes are a mix of pink and yellow—making the already bright outdoors even more brilliant. The grass is shining green in the sun, if Ellie looked to her left, past all the dancing guests, she can see the dark blue ocean and the light glistening off of it. Ellie is thankful for the white tent that is covering the majority of the party, it is an abnormally hot spring day for Wales. 

“They’re not coming. We are wasting our time here.” Ellie scowled into the distance, thinking about how much of a wasted day this was. The drive was less than pleasant in a dress and high heels. Two hours and eight minutes. She was sitting in a silent car with Hardy, in a dress and heels for two hours and eight minutes. But who was counting?

Alec sighed and looked at his partner. If he was going to be completely honest, she looks amazing. There is nothing different about her and that is what he likes. She is not one of those women who are a different person when they are attending different places like work, or a wedding in this case. She is simply Ellie Miller… in a blue dress that she seems to hate and it makes Alec almost smile. Almost. She is off, something is not right about her in the present moment. She is ornery and short with him. Don’t get him wrong, she is always that way with him, but he would think she would love to be at a wedding. It is lively and happy, right up the Ellie Miller alley. Except instead of Alec sulking like he typically would, he finds himself being the optimistic one—though he is very tempted to sulk with her. If it weren't for the forlorn expression on her face, he would've joined her.

But he can’t, he needs to be positive for her right now, for whatever reason she is acting this way. Not to mention they are on a case, looking for a couple who RSVP’d to the wedding that are also suspects of a murder three towns from Broadchurch. 

It had been only three weeks since she and Alec had closed the Danny Latimer case and Joe Miller went to prison for the murder. This is only their second case together since then—and it is not official. Well, for Alec it is, Ellie has been given ‘vacation days’ to help get her life squared away with her given circumstances. But with a lot of annoying insistence and convincing on her part, Alec had reluctantly let Ellie join him on his cases, off the record that is. Neither of them are looking to be fired.

It was then that he noticed where Ellie was looking. The bride and groom are dancing and laughing together. He dipped her, and held her there, sneaking in a long kiss. Ellie downed the rest of her champagne.

She is thinking of her and Joe. That explains why she is acting strange. God, Alec really didn't think this one through. He should've come alone. Then again, Ellie probably wouldn't have let him—she is stubborn that way.

The band changed songs to another upbeat one and Alec, so help him, had an idea. _I hope I don’t regret this._

Ellie tried not to think of him, she really did, but reminders are everywhere. When the bride and groom kissed in the middle of the dance floor, she picture her and Joe. When they danced their first dance to, coincidentally, her and Joes wedding song, she pictured she and him dancing on their day. 

Ellie thought she could handle a wedding to do some undercover work, she truly did. _It is just a case_ , she told herself. Working cases has been her distraction since… since. But when that distraction is suddenly no longer there, what is she suppose to do? Maybe she should go. Yes, that may be best. Their suspects aren't showing up anyway.

Just as Ellie is about to stand up, Alec stands before her and holds his hand out to her. Ellie stares at it with a frown and then at him. “What?” 

“Come on.” He says waving his outstretched hand and gently gesturing towards the dance floor.

Ellies eyes widen. “Oh no no no.” She is instantly protesting, and then she realizes her mistake. And unfortunately so does Hardy, based on his tightened jaw and no-nonsense expression. Because a happy Ellie would be making jokes about Alec and a dance floor at a wedding; not even bothering to protest his offer because the jokes would discourage him enough. They both know that.

But Ellie is blatantly saying no. When has she ever said no to something that can easily be turned into a Hardy joke?

“No choice.” Alec said seriously, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the dance floor. Ellie didn't bother pulling away, lacking all energy to even attempt it.  
Instead she let him lead her to the wooden floor, he turned and faced her with amusement. Now that is a strange expression on his face. Ellies face remained blank. The scene could be comical to anyone that knows them, it is as though the two of them traded personalities for the day.

Alec took both her hands and started mimicking the others on the dance floor and keeping up with the band music. Ellie sighed and didn't move, just let Alec swing her arms around while he moved. 

“Come on Miller.” He said and moved closer. “Dance with me.” He nudged her to get her moving even the slightest bit. “I don’t want to be dancing with a wall.”  
At this Ellie scowled, and he smiled brightly, teeth and all. That alone got Ellie to smile, and even chuckle a little. Seeing Alec Hardy smile, it was strange and yet so suiting for him. He needs to do that more often.

Ellie slowly started to pick up the beat of the music and moved with Alec. Ellie tried fighting the smile on her face but Alec didn't. He started spinning and swinging her around, matching the rest of the crowd. Soon enough, Ellie was smiling brightly and laughing as Alec led her. All worries and cares about Joe and weddings and criminals are thrown from her mind because the only thing that matters is she and Alec, here and now.

They continued their dancing until the song ended, and another up-beat one began. They didn't stop dancing for another three songs and the two of them were breathing heavy, giggling together. It was fun, so fun and Ellie couldn't help but feel grateful for Alec in that moment. He has been there for her through all of this, including now, even though she is confident that he hates weddings and large gatherings in general.

A more slow song came on and the couples pulled themselves to each other and began swaying in sync to the song—the bride and groom at the center. Ellie looked around awkwardly, not sure what to do, they were surrounded by people now and she looked for the nearest escape route, knowing Alec had to be doing the same. But suddenly she felt a hand on her waist and was being pulled towards the source. Ellie frowned and tried looking at Alec but she was already pressed again him. Her right hand in his left, his right hand on her back. Ellies left hand automatically came to rest on his shoulder. “What are you-” She began to whisper.

“Quiet.” Alec demanded into her ear, without malice. He swayed them in time. Ellie slowly relaxed in Alecs arms and Alec felt relieved.

Ellie closed her eyes in content and something else that felt oddly like serene happiness. Something she has not felt since long before Joe went to prison. She liked this. Not just the feeling within her but the atmosphere around her, the setting sun, the slow song, the body pressed against her—the familiarity of it, her trust for it, the comforting warmth and the familiar smell that could only be Alec. His facial hair tickled the side of her face but she didn't care. It added to all the sensations she is being overwhelmed with. She doesn't want it to end. Ever.

Alec was very much aware of Ellie in his arms. Her body, the way it shaped like a puzzle to fit his. Her scent, her warmth, the light weight of her hand in his, the way she moved her head to rest on his shoulder, how her breath brushed the skin on his neck. The way his hand on her back moved with her as she breathed, the silky texture of the blue dress that looks remarkable on her. 

Why hadn't he ever tried this with her sooner? Oh right, she was married. Technically still is, but now he may have a chance with her and he is not going to mess it up. He will do everything in his power to make her happy, unlike her ‘husband’.

“Ellie.” He whispered, he doesn't know why but her name slipped from his lips and it felt right. “Hm?” Ellie hummed and pulled back a little to look him in the eyes.  
The wind picked up slightly and a loose strand of Ellies hair fell across her cheek. Without thinking (he seems to be doing that a lot) he took the strand and moved it back behind her ear. Alec didn't move his hand, he let it cup the side of her face and his thumb ran over her cheek, relishing in the soft and warm skin there.

“Alec.” Ellie whispered, her voice trembled but only slightly. He couldn't tell if it was a warning or plea. Maybe both. Either way, it didn't stop him from leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. 

Ellie gasped in surprise but didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Her lips are soft and taste faintly like the champagne she had earlier consumed. Alec relaxed into the kiss instantly, this is what he has been waiting for, this is what he has wanted and it is everything he has imagined and more. His partner, his friend, his support, his tease, his heart, his Ellie. 

When they broke away, the song had ended and Alec rested their foreheads together. Alec didn't say anything, just breathed in everything that is Ellie Miller, everything that is his.

It was when Ellie pulled away that realization hit him. She is not his, she has never confirmed it, they have never done anything like this before. Panic set in and Alec worried he may have crossed a line and messed everything up.

But looking at her, a smile on her face, holding both his hands, he realized she moved because the music had picked up again. People danced around them and Alec smiled gently, beginning to lead Ellie once more, making her laugh and smile like nothing changed. 

Because did anything ever change with them? They’re always in sync, always on the same page. They go at things together, chase criminals together, solve problems and work through tough times together. 

Progress their relationship together.

Nothing _changes_ with them, they simply accept and move forward. Their world may be shifting around them, but the two of them will remain Alec and Ellie, Hardy and Miller. The way it should and will always be.


End file.
